Fresh start
by XWhiteChanX
Summary: Blue was gonna start her journey with Red, just like he promised. But when she goes back to Pallet town, no one remembers her. She sees the Professor and Red along with a girl who looks a lot like her. Red couldn't have betrayed her and went on a journey with that other girl... right? Gameverse; Classic and some ConflictShipping.


Title

**Ah! A forgotten shipping that lot's of people don't know even exists. Why? Because this is the shipping for Red x Blue from the games and Blue was never used in the games, so it's pretty much forgotten. I got the inspiration for this from a video I saw called "[ClassicShipping] Broken" by Sweetsasachan from youtube. I love her videos, so yeah.**

**Hehe, and oddly enough, someone did write a ClassicShipping story, so it's not entirely forgotten.**

* * *

W-where am I...? I can't remember...

All I remember is that I was getting ready to go to my journey... with Red, just like I always dreamed, but that's about it.

I don't remember what happened next, I just remember standing right here... at the borders of Pallet town, the town I loved, and still do, with all my heart.

I took a deep breath, I guessed today was the day my dreams will finally come true, I will finally get to go on a journey with Red.

I smiled cheerfully and began running through Pallet town, as I walked, people glanced at me and started whispering. I couldn't hear much, but I heard someone say. "Is she Leaf? But Leaf is supposed to be with Red and Green picking her starter Pokemon..."

My eyes widened when I heard that. Red _promised_ me he would pick his starter with me, then we can go on a journey together... Red _never_ breaks his promises. They must be talking about another Red.

I took a deep breath and tried to calm down myself. I headed to Professor Oak's lab, I knew where it was since I used to go there a lot with Red and Green, before Green changed and became a bully.

When I was about to enter, I bumped into someone. I looked up only to see Green. I glared at him. "Hey! Watch where you're going, Green!" I warned, slowly and dangerously.

Green, instead of being scared, looked rather shocked. "First of all, who are you and how the hell do you know my name? And second, why do you look almost exactly like Leaf?" questioned Green.

I smiled nervously. "Green! Don't joke around about stuff like that, I'm Blue, remember? I used to be your best friend along with Red, until you ditched us..." I trailed off. "And who the heck is this Leaf girl? Everyone seems to be talking about her when I'm around."

Green looked at me like I was crazy. "I have no idea who you are! Yes, I used to be best friends with Red and _Leaf._ Not Blue. Get your facts right. Second of all, Leaf is the girl inside of the lab, she's Red's girlfriend," Green said bitterly. "They even planned to go on a journey together."

My eyes widened. That was not supposed to happen. I stormed into the lab. I ran to the room where Professor Oak is supposed to give us the Pokemon and quietly opened the door to listen to what they're saying.

Red grinned at a girl who looked a lot like me, except had green eyes and wears a hat. "Which one do you want, Leaf?" asked Red.

Leaf smiled sweetly and shyly. "I hope this is not much trouble, but I want Bulbasaur," answered Leaf.

I clenched my fists, I wanted Bulbasaur as well. Red then picked up Charmander's Pokeball. "Good! I wanted Charmander!" exclaimed Red.

Leaf raised her eyebrow. "You never told me that."

But he told me he wanted a Charmander since we were five, proves I'm closer to Red than she is.

Red scratched the back of his head. "You never asked!" he replied.

Leaf sighed, but smiled. "Oh well! That doesn't mean we can't go on a journey. You promised me, Red..."

Red grinned. "I will go on a journey with you, afterall I never break my promises, Leaf!" exclaimed Red.

I felt tears falling down my cheeks. I then opened the door, surprising Red and Leaf. "If you never break promises, then why did you break your promise to me?!" I questioned, yelling.

I, then, smiled for a moment, despite the tears still falling. "You stabbed my heart with a knife called love." Before Red could say anything I ran away, yes I left everything and ran as far as my legs could carry me.

Why? Why was life so cruel? I never did anything wrong! Yesterday he stole my heart and today he tore it into peaces.

I could've swore I heard Red shouting, begging me to stop. I refused to stop, but then I tripped and Red caught up to me.

I didn't want to look at him, he will just get me to listen to him if I did, buy into his excuses.

"Blue, why are you here? You're not supposed to be here..."

I glared at the ground, I wanted to glare at him, but refused to look at his beautiful crimson eyes. "Oh, so you're saying you don't want me here?" I asked angrily.

I didn't see him, but I could've sworn Red rolled his eyes. "Come on, Blue! I didn't mean it like that! It's just that yesterday, a weird guy came and said you'll be leaving and never coming back. I asked him why, he didn't answer. I searched for you in your house and found Leaf. I also found a note that said something about Leaf thinking she is you. So, she thinks I promised her to go on a journey with her. I asked everyone about you and they said they don't even know you."

I looked at Red, I could tell by his expression he isn't lying and that he is dead serious. "Then... do you still want to go on a journey... with me?" I questioned.

Red nodded. "Of course!"

I then bit my lips. "What about Leaf?" I questioned.

Red rolled his eyes. "She'll go with Green, she likes Green and he likes her. I'm sure she won't mind," answered Red.

I rolled my eyes. "So like you to have an answer for every problem," I said, punching his shoulders playfully. "But Red, no one remembers me, so what should we do about this?"

Red took of his hat and placed it on my head. "We shall make them know you, not as the girl who lived in Pallet town as a little girl, but a new girl in Pallet town who wants a fresh start. That's what you- no, that's what _we_ need, Blue, a fresh start."

I took of his hat and stared at it. "I gave you that hat..." then shook her head. "Ok! I'm gonna miss my old life, but I- I mean, we, shall build a new life that's gonna be for the two of us, and only the two of us!" I exclaimed.

I then quickly kissed Red and put the hat on him again. "It looks better on you. Red fits you well, it's as passionate and courageous as you" I complimented.

Red grinned. "You know what fits you? Blue, it's as unexpected unique as you," Red replied.

That's all I and Red needed, a new fresh start... together.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! I have no idea why I did the color thing, but I did it anyways!**

**Please review!**


End file.
